HUMAN-VAMPIRE HYBRIDS
A human-vampire hybrid is one of two supernatural hybrids in The Vampire Diaries. They are an extremely rare species, with only one known hybrid in existence. While they are not as powerful as a full vampire, their natural immunity to vampire weaknesses makes them a powerful species. Human-vampire hybrids possess the characteristics of both humans and vampires. They also possess all of a vampire strengths, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage such as day walking, and being immune to vervain. While human-vampire hybrids possess all of a vampire's strengths, and none of their weaknesses, they are still susceptible to the blood lust that all vampires have and have been known to be more prone to attacking humans. Evangeline Salvatore is currently the only known human-vampire hybrid. She is assumed to be the first of her kind. DESCRIPTION A human-vampire hybrid is a supernatural crossbreed between a human and a vampire. Due to their heritage, they possess both human and vampire traits. They cannot be harmed by vervain or sunlight, nor do they need an invitation to enter one's house. They have a functioning heart with blood flowing through their system. A human-vampire hybrid's heart beat is said to be very unique. They don't beat as slow as a full vampire's heart however they also don't beat as fast as a human heart. A healthy human heart beats at around 60-100 beats per minute, where as a human-vampire hybrid's heart only beats at around 30 beats per minute - one beat for every two seconds. Because of their unusual scent, they can easily be mistaken for a human, as shown when a ravenous Vicki Donovan attacked and bit Evangeline Salvatore, a human-vampire hybrid. Their skin temperature is slightly higher than that of a full vampire, however to a human they can feel slightly cold. When they feed, their skin becomes warm, but when they don't, their skin feels cold and will continue to get colder the longer they go without human blood. Human-vampire hybrids are immortal and therefore stop aging once they are turned. Despite being immortal, their body's smaller natural changes will occur. They cannot age or grow in size, nor do their gain or loose any weight, but the small things like fingernails, toenails and hair will be able to grow - if they are cut, they will grow back soon. like vampires, human-vampire hybrids do have fangs. Even though they have sharp fangs, human-vampire hybrids are able to bite humans (or who/whatever they wish to feed on) The colouring of their eyes however have been known to change during intense emotions, such as rage or threaten: the sclera turns bright red as blood fills it, while dark veins appear underneath the eyes, growing darker as the blood rushes. Due to their vampire side, a human-vampire hybrid has enhanced strength, speed and sharp senses. They are able to jump and fall from high places, landing with cat-like grace, even if they're rescuing a falling human in the process, and they're pretty handy at scaling up the sides of buildings with ease by creating dents into the wall with their hands using their enhanced strength. They have no problem with snapping logs bare-handed and uprooting innocent trees, and heavy objects are no obstacle. The more human blood they drink, the faster and stronger a human-vampire hybrid becomes. They also have enhanced senses, with sharper vision, outstanding hearing, and a far superior sense of smell. It should be noted that while a human-vampire hybrid is much stronger, faster and has more sharper senses that a human (and a werewolf not under the influence of the full moon), they are not as stronger or faster than a full vampire or a werewolf-vampire hybrid. Human-vampire hybrids also have the ability to influence humans and bend them to their will: from making them do things, to seeing things that aren't there, and even forgetting about events entirely. However, because hybrids aren't as strong as a full vampire, the compulsion will only work correctly if the hybrid is under the influence of human blood. Vampires do sleep, as many vampire characters have been knocked out and unconscious in the show, as well as Stefan Salvatore experiencing nightmares while doing so, however they don't need to sleep for the amount of time that a human would require. Human-vampire hybrids on the other hand, do require sleep, and they can suffer from fatigue and tiredness (the way a human would) if they go for long periods without sleeping. It is unclear if a human turned by a human-vampire hybrid will become a full vampire, a human-vampire hybrid like themselves, or if the transformation would have no affect at all. However, due to Evangeline's experiences, it is possible for a child to be born with vervain lacing their system if the mother consumes a considerable amount of vervain from the conception right up until the birth, as the vervain in Evangeline's system was what turned her into a human-vampire hybrid. HISTORY Evangeline's mother, Amanda Rivers, came from a long line family of hunters that specialized in the hunting of supernatural creatures (mostly vampires), going back as far as the 1500s. Like all hunters, Amanda drank vervain to keep vampires from feeding on her, and compelling her. When she fell pregnant with Evangeline, Amanda knew that she wouldn't be able to defend herself properly in comparison to her not being pregnant. It was then that she decided to double her intake of vervain, hoping that it would somehow gain better protection for her and her unborn child. Amanda consumed a great amount of vervain during the pregnancy, much more than the daily required intake. This amount of vervain rushing through her system also affected the pregnancy, which then caused Evangeline to be born with vervain lacing her blood. This vervain laced blood granted Evangeline natural immunity from the compulsion of a vampire, as well as making her blood literally toxic to all vampires. Zach Salvatore and Amanda Rivers (Evangeline's parents) were made aware of her unusual blood after a blood test was done on her, which showed that her blood contained high traces of vervain lacing her blood. This puzzled doctors completely, but Amanda knew exactly how this came to be about. This constant supply of vervain that laced Evangeline's system meant that she was immune to the compulsion of vampires. If she stopped drinking the vervain, vampires would still not be able to compel her because the vervain that laced her blood was in many ways apart of her. Although Evangeline's blood was laced with vervain and meant that she had her own "defense" against vampires, Amanda and Zach continued to drug Evangeline's drinks with vervain as much as they could. By the time Damon Salvatore turned Evangeline in "You're Undead To Me", she had a rather considerable amount of vervain flooding her system - the vervain that already laced her blood, along with the constant vervain drugged drinks that Zach would give her. When Damon fed Evangeline his blood, the vampire blood had a negative reaction to the transition. Vervain is considered to be extremely toxic to vampires, and so after Damon snapped Evangeline's neck, her blood was able to fight off the vampire transition. It wasn't able to stop the transformation completely however, and only caused the transition to work half way, resulting in Evangeline turning into a human-vampire hybrid. FEATURES FOOD A human-vampire hybrid can survive on either human food or blood, however the consumption of human blood is a must have requirement for their diet. Like all vampires, if a human-vampire hybrid does not drink any source of blood for a considerable amount of time, they will become severely weak and will ultimately desiccate into mummification. Human-vampire hybrids can ''survive on animal blood, however it is only''human ''blood that will enhanced a hybrid's strength to it's full potential. Blood will not only satisfy a human-vampire hybrid's thirst, but will also increase their supernatural abilities. Due to their acute sense, a human-vampire hybrid can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave the hybrid with a nasty aftertaste. Although human-vampire hybrids can eat all human food, they have been known to have a very strong taste for meats, including raw meat. It's been mentioned they crave the meats because they can taste the blood within the product due to their enhanced taste. This craving towards meat products is no different from their thirst of human blood, in which they cannot control themselves from not eating it. Evangeline Salvatore, the first human-vampire hybrid known in existence, used to be a vegetarian before her transformation however aftewards she developed a strong addiction to meats. While human-vampire hybrids are part human, they are still part vampire and suffer the same bloodlust temptations that all pure vampires do. The longer a human-vampire hybrid abstains from blood the more likely the hybrid will loose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. It should be noted that human-vampire hybrids are more prone to loosing control in the presence of human blood as their self control is only half of what it should be. Human-vampire hybrids are more likely to loose themselves to the blood lust and can find it very difficult to regain control. NATURE “Vampires – we call ourselves immortal, but we ain't immortal. Not if we have to feed on innocent people to survive.” — Evangeline expresses her views on immortality. A human-vampire hybrid is one of two supernatural hybrids in ''The Vampire Diaries Universe. It is unknown whether these hybrids can turn humans into vampires, or into hybrids like themselves. However, due to Evangeline's experiences, it is possible for a child to be born with vervain lacing their system if the mother consumes a considerable amount of vervain from the conception right up until the birth, as the vervain in Evangeline's system was what turned her into a human-vampire hybrid. Human-vampire hybrids are somewhat less feral than pure vampires, only because they are more in touch with their human side which gives them more control over their emotions. However despite this, their emotions are still enhanced due to their vampire side and when pushed to their limits, human-vampire hybrids can appear predatory, beast-like and savage. They growl, hiss, snarl and curl their lips back as signs of aggression when provoked. When they sense danger, they will immediately evade the area. Human-vampire hybrids are said to be quite stubborn, driven and charismatic. It should be noted that human-vampire hybrids live in constant conflict with themselves because they possess both human and ''vampire traits. They almost live in a state of disgust, especially towards their bloodlust, cravings and murderous impulses (which is considered normal for a vampire). This conflict can cause them to develop some deep self-loathing towards themselves, as their humanity is always at war with their natural vampire instincts. Human-vampire hybrids may sometimes refer to themselves, or their situation, as "cursed" because of this. Whenever a human-vampire hybrid is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger, anger, happiness, love ect.) their faces transform into a paler complexion, dark shadows appear under their eyes which become darker as blood rushes to their eyes. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. SOCIETY AND CULTURE Human-vampire hybrids can coexist with humans. Human are mostly oblivious to the existence of human-vampire hybrids, as well as vampires, which makes it easier for the hybrids to co-mingle. Human-vampire hybrids find it much easier to blend in with the humans due to their half human nature. HUMAN AWARENESS OF HUMAN-VAMPIRE HYBRIDS “Don't you get it? You're human. You have your whole life ahead of you. A chance to grow up ... have a family ... a chance to live. Why wouldn't I be jealous?” — Evangeline admits to Matt about how she feels about humans. Only a very small handful of humans are aware of the existence of literal human-vampire hybrids. Those who are aware of the true existence of these hybrids made this discovery through Evangeline Salvatore, who is currently the only (and perhaps first) known human-vampire hybrid in existence. Throughout history, there has been stories regarding these kinds of hybrids, however they were nothing more than superstition, fiction and myth. POWERS, ABILITIES AND FEATURES These powers grow stronger with age and blood. * '''Heightened Senses:' A human-vampire hybrid's senses are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by pure vampires - this includes super sight, super hearing, touch taste and smell. They are capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than ordinary humans. They retain this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. A human-vampire hybrid's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing them to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't and enabling them to hear sounds an ordinary human can hear but at a greater distance. They can also hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings. Their sense of smell is as acute as a wolf's or dog's, enabling them to track prey for miles by the scent of the victim's blood alone. Human-vampire hybrids are also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. They can also instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. * '''Super Strength: 'Human-vampire hybrids are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Despite possessing a vampire's incredible strength, they are in fact stronger than any pure vampire. Human-vampire hybrids will always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human and can easily toss an average size, fully grown human across the room with great speed and force. Other examples of their strength ability include single-handedly lifting a grown man high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, tearing people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. This, in addition to granting them great endurance, allows them to be much stronger than any human and possibly large animals. Their strength also allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature.as human-vampire hybrid is far much stronger than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, humans, . They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. their strength is matched by Primordial Werewolves and The Ancients his . * '''Super Speed': Human-vampire hybrids are capable of accelerating their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see, however they are fast as a pure vampire. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blues of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. They move so fast that everything else, when compared to them, appears to be moving in slow motion.Human-vampire hybrids is much faster than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. for example when Adam was able to capture Silas a 2,000 year old vampire and also leave and kill the park ranger in a matter of seconds. * Dream Manipulation: Like a full vampire, human-vampire hybrids have been known to control dreams and subconscious, often modifiying dreams, bestowing nightmares or lucid dreaming. * Super Agility: ' Human-vampire hybrids possess superhuman agility. Their agility, balance and coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. They can move, jump, climb, leap several feet into the air and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can perform above-human parkour feats and always land on their feet. * '''Super Agility: ' Human-vampire hybrids possess superhuman agility. Their agility, balance and coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. They can move, jump, climb, leap several feet into the air and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can perform above-human parkour feats and virtually always land on their feet. * '''Mind Compulsion: '''Human-vampire hybrids have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Eye contact is a must need in order for the mind compulsion to take full effect. Because a human-vampire hybrid is not as strong as a pure vampire, the mind compulsion only works correctly if the hybrid is consuming human blood. Human-vampire hybrids can't be compelled by vampires, but they cannot be compelled by original vampires, as they are able to compel both human and vampires alike.Evangeline Salvatore, the only known human-vampire hybrid in existence, is actually immune to the compulsion of an original vampire due to her rare and unusual vervain laced blood. * '''Immortality: '''Although human-vampire hybrids are human, they are still vampires and therefore stop aging once they are turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid is immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. It is unknown whether a bite from a werewolf will kill a human-vampire hybrid, as it would do to a vampire, or if it would simply turn the human side into a werewolf, thus turning the human-vampire hybrid into a werewolf-vampire hybrid. * '''Healing Factor: Like pure vampires, human-vampire hybrids possess an accelerated healing ability that allows them to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than ordinary humans. They are able to heal from gunshots, stab wounds, torso impalement, and can even snap their bones back into place. human-vampire hybrids can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. Adam's ability to heal is faster being a hybrid of human and vampire. * Super Durability - Being an human-vampire hybrids, they can take far more trauma than any original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without discomfort or injury. An human-vampire hybrids are invulnerable. * Invulnerability: human-vampire hybrids can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart. WEAKNESSES * Hunter's Curse: If a human - vampire hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. * Desiccation: '''Due to their hybrid status, human-vampire hybrids can survive on either a diet of human blood or human food. However, the blood is a must have required intake for their diet, and hybrids who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. * '''Broken Neck:''' '''Breaking a hybrids neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. * '''Magic: '''Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of any supernatural creature with a healing abililty to explode.